frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans
Hans is a character in the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. He is the main villain of the film. He is voiced by Santino Fontana. He is the youngest of the 13 princes (consists of 12 older brothers) from the Southern Isles. Like Yuuya Kizami from Corpse Party, he is known for being cold, cruel, and sadist. Most importantly, his relationships between him and Anna mirroring the relationships between Yuuya Kizama and Yuka Mochida from Corpse Party. Appearance Hans is a 23 year old man with short auburn hair and hazel eyes. He is seen in many outfits, like his usual one, his dressy outfit and his casual one. Biography In his life, Prince Hans was a kind timid, frail, and brave young prince who has teased, bullied, and harassed relentlessly by his 12 older brothers who is very cruel to him. Since he was the youngest in his family, he'll never be able to inherit the throne from his 12 older brothers, so plans on usurping the throne of Arendelle. Most importantly, he is also had a fierce relationships towards his 12 sister-in-laws, the wives of his 12 older brothers. Prince Hans doesn't appear to hold either of his 12 older brothers in high regard, instead observing them as simply enemies that must be surpassed in order for him to achieve his goals to inherit the throne of Arendelle. Despite his relative obscurity in comparison to his brothers infamy, he resolutely believes that he is the superior out of all the brothers, meaning that he looks down on all of them in spite of the fact that they are likely older and thus, far more experienced than him. After being humiliated by Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Odious, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave Seville, and Ian Hawk he was last seen imprisoned on a ship heading back to Southern Isles, where he and the Duke of Weselton will be tortured to death by his 12 older brothers and his 12 sister-in-laws. Like Yuuya Kizami from Corpse Party, he harbors a deep hatred for his twelve older brothers. First ending Prince Hans is taking a shower. He turns off the water, grabs a towel, and gets out of the bathtub. Kyoko Sakura walks in and begins taking Polaroids of him. Kyoko Sakura holds up the photo of Prince Hans covering his chest with his arms and chuckling wickedly. Second ending After being inspired by their fierce rivalry, a movie director insists on casting them in an upcoming horror film. Despite his hatred for his ex-lover, knows that this is a chance he can't pass up. On the castle's rooftop, Prince Hans fought Kyoko Sakura with his own unique sword and while Kyoko fought Prince Hans with her own unique spear. In the end, Kyoko is victorious, and Prince Hans falls to the ground. The movie director complains that they are not following the script at all. A few seconds later, Kyoko breastplate begins to fall off, and Kyoko tries to hold on to her breastplate as it falls off. Then, the camera shows Prince Hans, who has risen off the ground slightly, chuckling wickedly. Third ending Prince Hans and Kyoko are having a conversation. Prince Hans is on the left side, and Kyoko is on the right side. Suddenly, Prince Hans holds out one of his arms, asking for a handshake. Kyoko sighs and grabs Prince Hans' wrist. Instead of them shaking hands, Kyoko twists Prince Hans' wrist. A closeup of Prince Hans' face is shown while he's screaming in pain before the cut scene ends. Notable relatives *Kyoko Sakura (ex-lover) *Mimi Sakura (daughter) *Melvin Sakura (son) *Miranda Sakura (daughter) *Momo Sakura (sister-in-law, deceased) *Unnamed twelve older brothers *The King of the Southern Isles (father) *The Queen of the Southern Isles (mother) *Mr. Sakura (father-in-law, deceased) *Mrs. Sakura (mother-in-law, deceased) Category:Community